Bubbly Warmth
by Nonsensicality
Summary: Anna and Kristoff wind down after a full day of fun in the snow. As the fire warms the room, unspoken feelings warm the atmosphere and fluff ensues, along with gentle kisses and tender touches. Warning: Romance, fluff, and no plot, possibly OC


Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned rights to Frozen

Summary: Anna and Kristoff wind down after a full day of fun in the snow. As the fire warms the room, unspoken feelings warm the atmosphere and fluff ensues, along with gentle kisses and tender touches.

Inspiration: Within the first two weeks of Frozen, I went to see it three times. (I almost took a fourth trip) Anna and Kristoff are simply the cutest thing! They are officially my favorite Disney pairing to date, and Kristoff is by far the fairest, most perfect Disney man there is! I adore them, and thought up this to commemorate my adoration.

Warning: Romance, fluff, and no plot, possibly OC

Pairing: Anna and Kristoff

**Note: Anna has brief but frequent mental lapses as she looks at Kristoff; they're strange in first person**

* * *

**Bubbly Warmth**

**By ****N**o**n**s**e**n**si**c**a**l**i**t**y**

* * *

_You got me feelin' like a child now_

_Every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_Starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_You make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

-Colbie Caillat

* * *

I tried not to shiver – it made me feel wifty – but I couldn't stop.

Try as I might to grit my teeth and clench my fists, I only served to make the tremors stronger. We were both freshly plucked from the winter's chill, having entered the castle just moments before. I wasn't warming as I should. I expected this would happen though, and warned him when we first began our day's dalliances. Winter's bite seemed to cling to my very soul, ever since the incident in July...

He'd left seconds ago and would soon return with "just the thing", so I fought desperately to get myself under an acceptable level of control before then. Granted, that was something I've never been capable of, so I'm not sure why I convinced myself I could this time.

Regardless, I tried. Naturally I failed, that being my only result in anything I attempt, so I tried some more.

Arendelle was a beautiful place, to be sure, but it hadn't encountered many white winters. Yet, ever since Elsa had discovered her seemingly endless powers, anything that could potentially be, became frigid. This left me and the people of my kingdom ignorant to the ways of keeping warm and maintaining sanity in the freezing. In fact, the winters past were almost always warm enough to be slept through without pants.

That was no longer the case; the village could no longer sustain flames during the night, nor could the castle flags wave freely in the breeze. Water supplies had to be protected or they'd freeze overnight, animals had to be given alternate living quarters, people had to take extra precautions to keep safe as they slept. Everything was different in winter, though it had it charms, it had an equal number of threats, including predators, environment changes, and temperature fluxes.

Winters now entailed a frozen fjord, snow flurries of dangerously powerful winds, and deadly cold evenings. Where the final seasons of the year had once been just a chillier occasion than the rest, they were now an entirely different matter of survival.

Curfews were set in place so that no causalities would occur during the shock of our acclimation. New jobs were created and assigned to a group of capable men, charged with the task of ensuring the peace during the rough transition. Imports from other winter-experiencing kingdoms increased, and greater exporting of our summertime wares also increased as a result. The Ice Trade of Arendelle was also given a new set of regulations to follow during the cold wintertime, with schedules and protected trade routes.

Plenty of rules all the way around to keep everyone safe.

Of course, that wasn't enough to keep me from be foolish. I still went out during the day and played in the snow long after the sun left the sky; I still threw snowballs at my massively built Kristoff and in return was pelted by his; I still skated across the frozen water until my fingers threatened to fall off; I still spent my day making snow angels and inanimate snowmen until frostbite seemed to settle in my very bones.

Whenever possible, I'd leave the safety of the village, against direct orders from both my sister and castle guard. I'd take off into the mountains with Olaf and Sven whenever I the least bit castle feverish. I even participated in a few freezing camping trips with Kristoff during his time harvesting on the North Mountain.

I couldn't help myself; winter was just too beautiful not to be enjoyed, and I'd missed too many shut up in the castle. Now I couldn't get enough of it – or anything, for that matter.

However, with Elsa just upstairs and the increasingly earlier decent of the sun, the cold intensified beyond bearability. The servants of the castle and I battled it valiantly, using what little we could to create warmth, but it never seemed to be enough.

The doors had been shut, the windows sealed, and the open spaces around the castle stuffed with various cloths. Yet the cold still seeped in. The doors to the outside world were not strong enough to keep out the winter night's chill, and the windows did very little to retain the heat trapped inside, causing the stuffing of open spaces to be nearly pointless.

I was curled up in myself, situated in a bundle of furs, blankets, and pillows on the slick marble floor. I wore layers on layers of thermals, shawls and various other paddings. I sported doubled socks and tripled mittens, I even left on my boots as to help trap the heat for my numbed toes. Eustis, the head of the housekeeping, had prepared a bright-burning fire for myself and Kristoff, which I currently sat in front of trying to unfreeze.

Pops and cracks of dried wood burning soothed me into a bit of a daze. The smoke that wafted up the chimney smelt of pine and winter. The generated heat literally rolled across the icy floor to flood over me in waves, but still I was relentlessly chilled.

In fact, as I thawed before the fire, I only seemed to grow colder. The ice on the damp hem of my dress melted around me into freezing water, the snow crusted around my boots and mittens did the same, worsening my condition. The moisture that'd seeped through my clothes from hours of rolling around in the snow, turned to water droplets on my skin. Even my pink colored body parts, especially my nose and toes, were so painfully cold they seemed to burn red hot.

I almost thought it warmer outside!

At that moment, another shudder rocked through me, creaking in my bones and clattering in my teeth. The familiar sensation of my soul going cold, as it had in July, made my heart stutter fearfully. I gripped myself tight and squeezed shut my eyes, trying still to control myself, but to no avail.

I heaved a sigh once the tremor had run its course and fell back into the furs with a dramatic groan. There I stayed, shuddering with the occasional violent shiver, waiting patiently for Kristoff to return.

The pointed roof above me was dark and empty, with thick banisters supporting the frame; I'd been looking up at the sight for nineteen years, and as it always did, it put me in a state of exhaustion, bringing about a fast sleep…

"Here we are!" a booming voice announced as the door behind me flew open. Suddenly sparked with life and excitement again, I sat right back up and spun around. Across the cold floor, against the candle light of castle corridor stood the looming figure of Kristoff in the doorway. I could almost see him beaming with the faint firelight dancing on his face, but what I really noticed was that in his hands were two steaming cups.

I gasped delightedly when I spied them, "Are those—? "

"Hot chocolate," he proudly proclaimed in his deep, mountainous voice. I clasped my hands to my chest and felt the familiar pine in my heart for the sweet goodness of chocolate!

"You're a genius!"

"I know," he chuckled heartily – a beautiful sound reverberating throughout a beautiful body – and entered the room, kicking the door shut behind him. Fixated on the liquid chocolate, I quickly made room in the bundle beside me, watching with glee as he brought me my cup.

I patted the furs impatiently, an anxiety fluttering in my stomach. He hadn't even fully planted himself down before I snatched my mug from his hands.

"Hey," he snapped halfheartedly, but I didn't pay him any mind, nor did he pay me. "It's a little trick we use to keep warm up at the Lodge," he explained, referencing the 'Lodge' he'd yet to show me, where he and his mates would huddle up after a long night of harvesting. And though tales of his adventurous life usually fascinated me, something else held my fascination at that moment.

I caressed the warm mug selfishly, stealing away as much warmth as I could. My eyes rolled shut and I tipped back my head to sigh. The warmth that spread throughout my body was downright heavenly, and I dipped my head low to get a whiff of the heavenly aroma.

_Chocolate_.

"You realize that's slightly creepy?" Kristoff teased from beside me.

"And y_ou_ realize that chocolate is," I began sarcastically, letting my gaze linger, but when finally I did look away and met his eyes, I—

_Brown_.

My breathing hitched and my words caught in my chest.

_…Chocolate brown_.

Fanned with bangs of sun-kissed blonde, and framed with light colored lashes, were two pools of mesmerizing brown.

"…Chocolate is…what?"

Brown. Overwhelmingly so. Powerful and rich, with rings of wild honey and splices of pitch black. Blazing with warmth, unlike that of the hot chocolate, that spurred tingles in my fingertips and cheeks. Endless depths of genuine compassion and curiosity, unguarded doors to a beautifully free soul.

Strikingly mesmerizing, stunningly enthralling…

"Anna, chocolate is _what_?"

So deep and so warm, there was a sense of safety to them that I felt wrap and constrict around my heart. That constriction stopped my lungs from functioning, halted the blood flow to my brain, and narrowed my scope of consciousness to only him.

_Brown_…

"Anna!"

I blinked and suddenly the world came rushing back. The brutal chill wrapped tight around my core, the bright fire blazing to my right, and the dim lighting blanketing around me. I took account of myself, registering with a sharp inhale my hand floating halfway between us as I stared at Kristoff. I then assessed the situation: he was looking at me expectantly, closer than I'd previously realized.

His brows were down curved slightly, his dark eyes searching mine frustratedly, his lips flat lined. As I took this in however, the down curve rose, the frustration boiled down, and the flat line softened.

I breathed in, to the relief of my starving lungs, and clasped my hands together at my lap, feeling awkward. He waited, but I didn't say anything, instead I tried to look about the room as if I wasn't uncomfortable.

As I tried to make myself busy with tiny things, I caught a glimpse of the blonde beside me, and focused on a spot where I could still see him within my peripheral. He still stared at me, sighing tiredly and deadpanning… waiting for—

"Anything?"

"What thing?"

"That's what _I _want to know!"

"Sorry, I'm lost."

"Of course," he groaned loudly, shaking his head and looking back to the fire, "Forget it."

"No, tell me," I persisted, leaning forward to catch his eye. He made a conscious effort to avoid me though, glancing to his left so that I was completely from his line of sight. "Tell me," I repeated.

His dark eyes flickered to me, catching me. I visibly froze in direct result and he responded with a soft smile. He didn't mean to I'm sure, but that small gesture coupled with his dreamy eyes, made a chill run up my spine. "Just drink your chocolate," he waved me off, looking away and freeing me of my hold.

I huffed childishly, but mentally shrugged it off, returning my attention to the heated mug in my hands. I shivered for a moment, locking my jaw in place until the shiver had run its course. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kristoff drinking silently from mug, and for a moment I was transfixed by the sight. His lips in particular…

"Careful," he said suddenly between sips, peeking at me from over the rim of his cup. I gasped when our eyes met and looked away with a furious blush exploding on my face, "It's hot," he added.

"Yeah, very much so," I agreed with a nervous laugh.

I waited, but he said nothing else, just returned to his hot chocolate contentedly.

After a long moment during which I hoped he'd speak, I looked to mine own. For some reason though, the allure was less tempting. This time, when I gazed down at the swirling goodness, I felt a longing of a different sort in my chest. The thrill was gone, the smile I couldn't avoid before was nowhere to be found. It was as if I was empty and needed something to fill myself; it wasn't the hot chocolate anymore.

I shivered, both out of the freezing cold sensation that nipped at my skin, and the sense that I was missing part of myself.

It was a physical sensation that manifested in the center of my torso, like a snowball had lodged itself inside and refused to budge. A black hole of nothingness that threatened to grow if I didn't sate it. _I_ couldn't do anything about it — that much I knew — and I could tell I needed something to relieve myself of the ache.

Another shiver.

My eyes glided up to land on the fire, which was graciously providing the only sounds saving Kristoff and I from the silence we brought on. Another soft tremor slithered up my spine as I melted. From the fireplace, colors of orange and gold spread forth and reached out into the dark room we resided in. They danced over my dress and across my lap to the left.

I followed the light, noticing how it seemed to pour over Kristoff like a heavenly glow. His blonde hair glowed gold, and his handsome features were down right gorgeous in the firelight. As he watched the fire, tipping back his head to drink from his mug, I noticed his powerful jawline. Smooth and flawless, I found myself wetting my lips in nervousness. Speaking of lips, _his_ were so haunting…

Flashes of our moment in the town, when last he touched me with those lips, flittered through my mind. I felt a prickling sensation on my face, one that centered around my mouth; I pressed my lips tight to banish the tingles.

I was enraptured though, I couldn't help myself: my eyes trailed along his figure.

No longer was his well-structured body concealed by wintery furs and layers, wrapped in unappealing colors. All that had been discarded upon entering the castle. Now, he was bare, practically naked in comparison to before.

All that he wore was his inner most thermal, a dark burgundy that was usually buried beyond view underneath his turquoise one, and his simple trousers. His thermal hugged his features gloriously, revealing his stocky build and thick-boned masculinity. His arms and shoulders were now visible, and beautifully defined after a life time in the Ice Harvesting business.

His torso, large and yet perfectly toned, flexed as he drank from his mug; signs of hidden strength showing minutely in the solid packs of his abdomen. His hips, brining on dryness in my mouth, followed suit, looking equally appealing now without baggy pants to protect them.

Even his legs, as simple and basic as legs should be, were wildly more sexy than usual. Of course they held no appeal, they were just legs, but a girl could admire good craftsmanship. Thick and powerful, no doubt also from his harvesting, they explained his endless stamina and ability in the snow.

More tingles sparked in my toes, causing them to curl in my boots. I then shivered and pulled my cup into my chest for some extra warmth.

His eyes were so focused on the fire, which so greatly enhanced his physical appearance, I found myself wanting his attention. As if it was more precious in this moment than any other. He was so much more valuable in this moment, so much further from my league of social interaction, so much _more_.

I needed at least something from him; I needed him to grace me with his attention. "Euists set the fire," I stated randomly into my cup, trying for conversation.

"I figured," he hummed from within a mug, his voice thick as honey.

That wasn't the attention I was looking for though. I wanted more of him. He was so perfect in this instant. Blazing with raw brilliance in every way possible, vulnerable unlike I'd seen him in a long while, completely at ease and without a care in the world.

_Stunning_.

I shivered; a bead of freezing water fell from my thawing hair to drop onto my cheekbone and roll down my face. Desperate to ease the strange tension I felt growing with the silence, I went on, "Today was really fun, by the way."

This time he didn't even bother to mumble a response, he answered with a contented sigh of agreement. The hole in my chest grew bigger. "We were out much later than I thought we'd be."

"The night is still young," he countered casually.

"Not really…" I shuffled awkwardly in the blankets, "You know, you're welcome to stay here the night."

That got his attention; he finally met my gaze and I felt my face go up in flames brighter than the fire. "What?" he repeated incredulously.

With the fire of my face, the ice of my body and the hole in my chest, the tremors . I continued as best I could though, "Well it's already past sundown; you can't be expected to leave in this cold. Elsa wouldn't have it."

He glanced to the door behind me, "It's really no—"

"Nope!" I straightened up and snapped in a squeak; Kristoff clamped his mouth shut into a half-laugh. "You have to. It's late, it's cold, Elsa said so. There's a spare room in the East Wing," I pointed my fat three-mittened finger in the general direction of east, "Euists even asked me to keep you here until he was finished refurbishing it."

He just stared at me wide eyed, beautifully so though, with the color of the fire intensifying the magnificence of his eyes.

"Would you really turn me down after he went through all the trouble?" My final words tumbled out in a nervous, mumbled jumble, the heat in my face becoming almost painful.

He saw this and was gracious, as always. "…Guess not," was his simple reply, his voice slightly higher than usual as his astonishment shown through.

His reply only worsened me though, as I began to wane under his handsomeness.

"G-good… you know," I spoke mindlessly, "You didn't have a choice. I was only asking to be polite… " I swallowed hard, trying to play off the moment, but failing miserably. As I crumbled, he composed.

His eye became soft and loving. Like milk chocolate warmed over…

I turned to mush almost instantly, and had to brace myself as to not falter. "Thanks," he whispered gently, this time with a smile that set my stomach a flutter. The flames returned to my face and I snapped my head away to hide the discoloration. Over the crackle of the fire, I could hear his soft chuckle at this, but didn't dare look over.

Instead I brought the warm mug to my lips slowly, careful not to drop it with my layered mittens, and thought I'd bide my time as I calmed. Steam rose from the cup and fanned over my face, turning cold against my icy skin almost instantly.

I shuddered, despite my best efforts, and my toes curled hard in my wet boots, squeezing water from my damp socks. The melting hem of my dress, the water pooled around my rump and the cling of my dampening clothes was painfully acute in my senses.

"I had fun today, too," he added, tipping back his hot chocolate. I broke out in a smile too bright for my face to handle "Even if I did crush you."

I spun on him, "You crushed _me_?" I set my mug down with a clink, heat of a different kind sparking in me, "I remember that last round very distinctly._ I_ crushed you." My voice fluxed from high to low, either reverberating or screeching as it reached it depths and peaks.

Kristoff was coolly composed, "Didn't it seem too easy, though?" he remarked. A devious glint ignited in his amber depths. One that spurred me on.

"Of course not," I gasped, facing him fully, "I won that round!"

He faced me as well, full frontal, as if it intensified his argument. I guess I felt the same way about my own. "And that doesn't strike you as strange?"

"No."

His left brow rose curiously, sexily. "Come on, Anna," he teased, but I was too focused on the delicious way my name rolled from his lips to immediately respond. "Not even a little?"

After I'd basked in his pronunciation of my name, I scrambled for an explanation. All I could remember was how hard I threw my snowballs, how fast I pumped my legs when racing him here. "I'm stronger than I look, you know?"

"No you're not," he deadpanned without hesitation, setting his cup aside on the floor.

"Sure I am! I can be very dangerous if I want to be." I hadn't finished my sentence before Kristoff exploded into a fit of laughter – the rich sound bounced off the walls and rung pleasantly in my ears. "It's true," I insisted calmly, my eyes hooded coolly as the Ice Harvester grabbed at his sides.

He tossed and turned, trying to ease his suffering. Part of me was dazed at the sight of his happiness, and though his laugh was overly glorious, it still aggravated me. Allowing my agitation to seep in, I watched him as he crumbled into the furs, gasping for air. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah, I think," he admitted, panting heavily with a loose hanging smile. He rose to his full height slowly, huffing as he had when we raced to the castle. After a long, frustrating moment, he was composed and smug as ever.

"So you don't believe me?" I observed.

"No, Anna, I don't believe you." He smiled sweetly, though doubtfully, crossing his arms over his board chest, "By all means, prove me wrong. To whom have you ever been dangerous?"

"Plenty of people," I shrugged, looking off to the side innocently as I leaned in closer. "What about that time with Hans?" I heard him scoff, and let my eyes roll to him slowly; "_Think_ about it." When I said this, his smugness faded and his eyes betrayed him; there was a flicker of concern at the name of my almost-murderer. Cruelly, I took full advantage of his vulnerability, moving in closer and speaking softly, "That could have gone wrong a hundred ways wrong."

Something stirred deep in his chocolate depths, something cold and pained. The honey rings hardened and the pitch splices somehow darkened. He tried to play it off, of course, another scoff and a halfhearted sneer. I knew I had him hooked, though.

I continued, trying not to grin as I neared my victory, "I was _very_ dangerous to him, too dangerous to live." I spoke more slowly, drawing him in physically as well as mentally, "And I was to you, too…"

"Me?" his asked breathily, the air from his lungs fanning over my face gently.

I nodded slowly, growing closer still. We were close now, too close for anything other than oxygen to steal the distance. The light of the fire blazed between us, blindingly golden, and the tension crackled in tune with the fire.

I cocked my head, gaining a new angle on him, "What would you do, if I…?"

I was so close, we were mere inches apart now, and I had Kristoff hanging on my every word, wide-eyed and troubled. Our breath mingled, our hairs grazed, and are lips were oh so close I could smell the chocolate on his breath.

"If you…?" he asked, noticing the close proximity of my lips to his. His hooded gaze remained there. I glanced down at his own parted, downturned mouth, moving close so that I may—

"Took your hot chocolate!"

"Wh… what?" He blinked back to reality. I however, had been there all along, and sat back to enjoy the mug of chocolate I'd swiped. "Hang on," he shook the fog from his head, "You." He looked down confusedly; I giggled. "You took mine." He stated, finally catching up, "That's mine!"

"Mine now," I shrugged, sipping from the warm mug causally, eyeing him over the colored rim.

He just gawked, flabbergasted to the point of silence. I only giggled harder, until there was no point _trying_ to drink. "I told you I was dangerous," I managed between the giggles.

"The word you're looking for is devious," he accused playfully, catching his breath. "You're— "

Quite suddenly though, a chill iced over my spine and I winced at the shiver. "Anna, are you cold?"

"Heh, a little," I admitted, peeking my eyes open slowly as the tremor passed.

"Here," he offered, reaching out to take the mug from me, grazing my mittens. "Your gloves are damp," he noticed, saying so as he set down my hot chocolate.

"Sorta," I nodded.

"If they're wet, take them off," he sighed, scooting closer to me and grabbing gently me by the wrist. "Honestly," he mumbled, shaking his hand as he carefully removed my chilly gloves. That's when he noticed my fingers…

I winced at his expression; I could tell he was upset, "Anna!" He took my hands in his, wrapping his warm palms around my pinkened fingertips. I inhaled sharply at the soft sensation, the ache in my chest returning tenfold.

The warmth he fueled into my hands had a negative effective on me though, rather than warm me it reminded me how cold I was. I shivered despite my best efforts. Kristoff watched me with realization, glancing down at the thick layers bound around me.

Taking both my hands in his one, he used the other to feel the hem of my darkened dress, eyeing me disapprovingly. "How many layers are you wearing?"

"Three," I replied matter-of-factly.

"The first two need to go," he instructed, moving from my hem to the furs to my still booted feet. The blonde then placed my hands around his warm neck, giving me another source of heat. He took me by the calf, and slid the limb out from under me, removing my boot with a firm tug. I let my leg drop at his side as he moved to the other.

I took pleasure in our position; so close and unguarded… We remained that way; my knuckles grazing the soft, up-curled hairs that dangled against his nape. I fingered those curls gently, trying not to startle the man beneath me.

His hair was always so silky smooth, no matter what blizzard or summer blaze he'd stepped out of. It was one of his hidden qualities I'd come to love so fervently. Another being that, he could be quite shy.

He finished with my shawl, letting his warm hands gently roll over my shoulders, pushing down and off the heavy article. I shuddered, but not out of the cold…

That ache made itself known yet again, this time causing my heart to race. Only, it wasn't so much an ache, but a burn, a violent one. As if molten fire blazed inside me, pleasurably so. That pleasure, though I couldn't place it, I could sense its source.

Which just so happened to be the equally hot mountain man before me…

My head felt light, needing anchoring, and my breath was labored with my rising temperature. Not only that, but along with the heat, I felt the flurries of intensity giving me the sensation there were butterflies flapping wildly inside me. The tingles were back, nipping at my nose and toes. It was too much; I was spinning out of control.

"Kristoff?" I asked in a breathy voice.

"Hm?"

The fire seemed to engulf his form causing him to radiate gold. My vision was tunneled around him, the darkness of the room enchasing his form. He was so handsome; his light lashes framing his dark eyes; his silky bangs falling into his face; his rose-colored lips pressing tight as he focused; his board shoulders and his thick arms; his stocky build perfectly caressed by his dark-colored clothes.

The fire within me roared at the sight.

His brows knit together though, the wheels in his head churning over something. That bit bothered me, put a bit of a damper on the weightlessness of my current high. He didn't mean to weigh me down, I'm sure.

He couldn't know how high I was; how handsome he was. I decided to remover that damper myself.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself as the idea solidified in my mind. My heart skipped a beat or two and my adrenaline raced, but I was sure of myself.

Lacing my fingers in behind his head, I leaned in, slow enough for him to have felt, but too fast for him to have reacted. "Anna? Wait, what!"

Without warning – on _either_ of our parts – I pressed my lips to the tangled muscles in his forehead in hopes of smoothing them over.

I failed, miserably, as I should have expected. Rather than smooth the knot, I amplified it. The blonde hissed as he sucked in a breath; I felt Kristoff's entire being tense. His hands stopped working and his shoulders went stiff, I felt his face scrunch up against my lips. He held his breath, too, much like I did.

The fire inside was lessened by that, steeling me further. I wanted to share my maddening fire with him, but he wouldn't accept it. So I decided to try again. Using my footholds on either side of him, I moved in closer through the furs and pillows, resting my knees on his sides.

My hands slipped from his next to run over his arms; I wanted to push the heat into his very being. I tried to ring his taught muscles, rubbing his arms up and down gently. Despite himself he leaned into my touches, his hands lightly grazing my hips.

Carefully, as not to scare him again, I began to glide my lips down Kristoff's face, slowly, to ease his tension. I didn't kiss him again, though every tingle and ache in my body screamed for me to. I was gentler, kinder, realizing this was all but an attack.

I didn't want to attack him, I wanted to smother him.

I ran my mouth down the arch of his scrunched eye, kissing lightly yet occasionally, and fanning my warm breath to help thaw him as he did me. He inhaled sharply at this, his hands clamping down my waist suddenly.

At his suddenness I paused, waiting for his reaction, but none came. He let out a long sigh, his face smoothing over slightly, and his grip loosening: I continued. Feathering down his eye and across his velvety cheek, I betrayed myself and pressed a chaste kiss to his flawless skin.

His face turned into me and the fingers of his right hand caressed my neck fondly. I was reaching him, I felt the heat emanating in him as well. I had to force myself not to smile, for fear of startling him.

So, even slower than before, I moved down his face. My hands resting on his shoulders slide up to cup his jaw, tilting his head so I could gain better access to his delicious features. I found myself drawn to the dip in the corner of his lips. Where his cheek and mouth met, I couldn't help but pepper kisses.

His thumb on my waist rubbed circles into the lowest of my ribs, sending chills up my sides to electrify my shoulders. I kissed his dip more firmly, hoping to dispel the energy surging through me, but I worsened it, as I did everything.

Something akin to a chuckle echoed from within my mountain man.

"Anna." His breath wafted over my chin and his lips moved so close to mine, I shuddered. The feeling of his lips moving against mine caused my heartbeat to spike: I wanted to feel that again. "Slow down." But his words were hollow and whispered, worthless as far as I was concerned.

"No," I simply refuted. Instead, I continued to thaw him, fumbling with the soft hair that curled around his ears.

"Please?" He tried, though his words on served to fuel me further. And though his words said one thing, his actions said another.

His hand caressed my hip, moving along my side affectionately, while his other moved behind my head to anchor me in place. In response, my fingers wound up into his hairline, instantly becoming lost in the thickness. I balled up a handful and pulled at it tenderly, eliciting a pleasurable sigh.

That sound was like accelerant.

"Kiss me," I demanded softly, dragging across his lips taking his. I'd no idea what I was doing, or how kissing was supposed to work, but his mouth felt good on mine. I didn't act on instinct, rather impulse.

I lifted myself up so that I could rest on his folded knees, gaining a new height so that I could tip his head back. I tangled his hair more fervently now, trying to assure him before spooking him.

For possibly the first time in my life, I succeeded! He eased into me, smiling against my lips. His hands helped me up and pulled my close, his arms snaking around my back to give me the support I needed. They locked in place.

I leaned into his sturdy chest, tugging lovingly at his lower lip. He reeled me in, using his hand against the back of my head to pull me down to him. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me. In the instance that he finally responded to my attempts though, I gasped for air, breaking away.

I threw my head back to better access the oxygen my lungs were so deprived of. I'd stirred something inside Kristoff though; he wasn't ready for me to pull away.

As I breathed he pressed his lips into the underside of my jaw. His lips were like velvet, his movements heavenly and maddening. Tipping my head back further with his hold in my hair, he trailed his lips down my throat and back up. He sprinkled kisses along my skin.

It made breathing even harder.

"Kristoff," I panted. The tingles in my toes were becoming unbearable, and they skittered through even limb of my body!

"You started it," he hummed into the crook my neck, sending _sparks_ across my vision!

"I…" my mind was reeling, my head spinning; there was no more castle, no more solid ground. Only Kristoff and he was sending me into the stratosphere! His sprinkling was more feverish now, as if he were trying to cover every square inch of visible me. Both his hands ran the length of my body: caressing my sides and trailing up my arms or delving into my hair and dragging along my neck.

I was losing more air than I was kissing him, between the gasping and the giggling. I fought desperately to get a word out, "Wait, Kristoff, you'r—"

But a knock at the door shattered my frame of mind.

We both froze, snapping our heads to the large, oak entrance then back to each other. I gasped a laugh, and a smile broke on his face. We were back on Earth, in the heart of Arendelle, situated inside a castle, clinging to each other inside a fire lit room.

I blushed, but so did he.

Quickly, hearing the handle click open, I flopped into the furs beside Kristoff. His hands helped me in my decent, and he moved aside his arm to offer me his side. I took it without thought, looking to Eustis entering the room.

The steward was dressed in his usual red sash and dark suit; he was an uptight sort of fellow, who straightened so much so his spine seemed to grow. He spied us quickly, bowing sharply at the waist. "My lady," he greeted formally, "Mr. Bjorgman."

When he rose, he looked to me, "Your preparations have been attended to, Princess Anna."

I squeaked, going ridged and pulling away from Kristoff as if he were the plague, "Thank you, Eustis," I motioned for him to run away. He caught on instantly, looking to Kristoff in a panic.

"O-oh. My apologies, your highness," the man bowed once again, and took his leave, deserting me with the smug mountain man.

I tried to pretend that I didn't notice him eyeing me playfully, watching silently as my face turned tomato red. I pressed my lips together and tried to straighten like Eustis did, hoping it make me looked more composed. My success had run its course though, and I failed.

"_Your_ preparations?" he quipped.

"I was just the messenger!" I yelped, holding up my hands innocently, "It was all Elsa's idea."

"Sure, whatever you say," he leaned back on his arm, taking from me the hot chocolate I'd previously stolen, "I believe this is mine." I didn't move to stop him from stealing my conquest, passing off the metaphorical gauntlet as he seized the victory.

I watched as he took a sip, flinching when he winked at me teasingly.

"What?" I screeched.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "I'm good."

"No, you're obviously not," I insisted.

"I am," he vowed.

"You are not!"

* * *

The End.

That took much longer to publish than I thought it would, what with finals and work and Christmas. I was swamped. Sorry for such a delay (since you can tell when I started this from the introduction)

Please comment, leave me a review, tell me what you liked and what you didn't. I'd greatly benefit from anything you have to say. Thanks.

-Nonsensicality


End file.
